


Never Forget You.

by moroo1234



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: When Will heard that Nate died he fell apart, he doesn't remember a lot from that night, just a phone call from a woman who said she was Nate's mom, and that Nate was shot.He refused to go to the funeral, refused to believe that Nate is really dead.A fanfic about the sad ending the tv show "Kingdom", we never saw Will on the last episode, this is how he coped with boyfriend's death.





	Never Forget You.

When Will heard that Nate died he fell apart, he doesn't remember a lot from that night, just a phone call from a woman who said she was Nate's mom, and that Nate was shot.  
He refused to go to the funeral, refused to believe that Nate is really dead.

They talked on the phone just yesterday, they said their I love you's and "good night" before they hung up, that was the last time Will heard Nate's voice.

It was just a month later that he first went to the beach.

He sat on the sand, playing with the seashells in his hands, and just talked.

"Nate," he said with after a long moment of silence "fuck. It wasn't supposed to end like that. You were supposed to stay alive!"

The only response he got was the waves hitting his knees.

"Why did you leave me?" He asks with a broken voice, he can almost imagine Nate standing in front of him, smiling at him.

But then he remembers, oh yeah, he's dead.

"I miss you. Your mom misses you, your dad feels shitty, Jay is a mess." He pauses for a moment and then continues,

"I went to your house yesterday...to visit Jay..he's broken, Nate. He's alone."

He looks at the sea for a moment, he takes one of the seashells and put it in his pocket "Till next time." He says before he leaves.

He makes it a habit, once a week, he comes to the beach, he tells him how Jay and Amy got back together, and that Alvey and Christina decided to start a foundation for young boys who are in Nate's situation, just to help them.

He even told him when Bob finally arrested, Will testified against him and the man was now in jail. 

Nate finally got his justice.  


A couple months later his friends decides he needs to get over Nate, he doesn't want to, because at night he can still remember the younger man laying next to him in bed

But they said he needs to move on, it'll be good for him, that's what they said.

But Will doesn't believe them.

They still make him go on a date, so he goes to the beach before the date, he needs to tell his lover that he's sorry, he didn't want to do this.  
"Hey, princess" Will smiles sadly, Nate hated that nickname "so..you remember Rita, right? My friend from work... so her and Tom said that I have to go on dates again..they set me up with this guy, his name is Richard, I don't know a lot about him, just that he's a producer, it's a boring job, unlike an MMA fighter..but it is what it is.." Will stops for a moment, he feels his throat closing, the tears come up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, so sorry" he chokes out "I promise, no matter what happens, he would never be you, Nate.. I would never let him replace you."

He goes on the date, Richard is nice, but he's not Nate.  
He's nice and funny and smart, but he's not Nate.

He doesn't have the same laugh, or the same smile, and he doesn't blush when Will compliments him, like Nate did, he just smiles.

It takes another month before Will takes Richard to the beach to meet Nate.

"He must be really important to you, huh?" Richard asks, and when Will nods, Richard drops to his knees and starts talking to Nate about how he promises to be a good boyfriend for Will and he'll take care of him even if it's the last thing he'll do, Will can't help but cry,

When Richard proposes a year later, he tells Will that he asked Nate for permission, he didn't get any signals but he knew it was a yes.

So they got married, and they had kids.  
They have a daughter, her name is Emily, she's very loud and confident, she's very protective of her little brother, like Nate's brother, Jay.

And their younger son, Nate.. Will could swear he's just like the real Nate.

He's shy and he keeps to himself, but he's so passionate, the name fits him just right.

When the kids are old enough, Will and Richard take them to the beach,

"What are we doing here?" Emily asks,

"We're visiting an old friend of daddy" Richard tells them "he doesn't live on earth anymore..his name is Nate."

"Like me?!" Young Nate's face lit up when he hears to the name,

"Yeah, just like you."

Will stands not far away from them, he looks at the sea, maybe he moved on, but Nate would forever stay in his heart.


End file.
